The present invention relates to an inner shelf or inner trim part for vehicle bodies. In particular, the invention relates to a vehicle body inner shell having at least one flap, which is useful as a sun visor, for example.
Known modular preproduced vehicle roofs ready for installation are produced separately from the vehicle body and only combined with the vehicle body on the assembly line in the factory. In particular, because of the substantial shortening of assembly times on the assembly line, such vehicle roof modules are gaining in importance in mass production.
The generic DE 199 59 812 A1 by the Applicant discloses a sun visor arrangement on a roof module for motor vehicles which, sandwich-like and formed on its inner shell made of foam plastic as a roof lining produced separately from the vehicle body, can be laid with its outer edges on the body frame and firmly connected to this. The inner shell in the area of its outer edges intended to rest on the body frame is divided into two layers, the upper layer of which can be laid on the body frame while the lower layer can be bent down and is designed to line the body frame. Furthermore, the lower layer in the area of the front crossbar of the body frame has premounted sun visors which are attached on swiveling mount elements connected with the lower layer. Through the mount elements can be guided fixing means which attach the mount elements and lower layer to the front crossbar of the body frame. In order to improve the premounting opportunities for sun visors to the inner shell and hence also the swiveling movement of the sun visors in order also to provide a rotary movement in each of the mounting elements, according to the state of the art for each sun visor a rotary bearing is foam-molded as a mount element in the lower layer of the inner shell and is designed to hold a bearing bolt with which the sun visor is connected swiveling outside the rotary mount.
With the degree of freedom of movement provided for sun visors according to the state of the art, it is possible to position the sun visor very flexibly in relation to the desired shading of the vehicle interior. This however requires a structure which is relatively thick in the vehicle height direction. For particular applications, in particular for relatively flat roof shapes optimized aerodynamically, it is however desirable to achieve as thin a sun visor arrangement as possible so that the view angle of the driver is restricted as little as possible.
Consequently, the invention is based on the object of refining an inner shell for vehicle bodies, to which is allocated at least one flap moveable optionally between a non-usage position and a usage position, such that the flap arrangement is designed as space-saving as possible.